


Letting Go Unwillingly

by isillome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isillome/pseuds/isillome
Summary: You, the lone wolf never wanted to wear sheep's clothing. Too itchy and scratchy. Plus the blood never got out of the fleece. Wolfs fur was stronger, thicker and blood always looked good on it.But you were not your mother, you were still a pup learning to kill, and now you were being ripped away to live a life locked away, marrying someone you never met. You only hoped that this Kylo Ren could handle a bite that was worse then its bark.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Knowing Sacrifice

"Princess, please step away from the terrace and ready yourself for the trip."

Turning, you glare at the service droid standing just inside the double doors leading to your apartment. Droids were always so prim and proper in this castle. Though, everyone would've liked you to act like one to begin with, here you were, standing in the rain, letting it soak into your dress and skin. Looking one last time to the light gray skies, wishing to absorb this moment, you made your way back into your rooms to get ready for your death march.

The droids had already packed for you, so after a quick refresher and a change of clothes you made your way to the throne room for farewells.

The hallways you've known your whole life seemed so much more important now. Looking at every tiny detail you could, trying to remember the looks, the smells and the atmosphere. The golds and blues always looked so nice with the constant gray skies outside, rain drops reflected so beautifully on the walls you couldn't help but stare as drops collected and fell, the weight being too much. Arkanis was always a rainy planet, the rain being a constant all days of the week but variable in strength and storms. The sun rarely shone, hence, the near translucent skin everyone had grown to have, dark veins so visible through any skin tone.

Clenching your hands you pushed forward to the large doors before you. Twin wolves soared on gilded gold and sapphires. Your hair shown with the same eerily color as the wolves, their eyes reflecting a mirror into yours. Your house signal has always been a wolf. Legends says that a wolf had protected the first queen of Arkanis when everyone had abandoned her and when she rose, stronger then the others, the wolf gladly devoured her enemies. There hasn't been a wolf seen on this planet in hundred of years, their pelts wanted for the black market, as the fur was impervious against the rain, cold and dirt. 

The guards near the doors cleared their throat quietly, your attention still on the wolves. It seemed, now that you were to never again converse with these gilded wolves, all you could do is stare and wished it was different. Nodding you head, the guard threw open the doors with the announcement of the princess.

Walking the long room with nothing but the sound of your heels, your mother sat upon a dais throne looking down her nose at the lone she-wolf. Empress Leeya was a strong woman, someone who fought for the right to rule, who defied the Galactic Empire, who fought against assassinations, traitors, and Hutts. Since the First Order gained control of Arkanis, your mother had to fight less, intervene less and focus more on the wealth suddenly flowing into the capital.

"My child," Your mothers steel voice cut across the space, filling the throne room with authority. "Off to war, to fight on a strange planet, with strange people."

You wish that was pity in your mothers voice, but you knew her better. She was happy you were going, couldn't wait for you to go. To show your strength as the next predator in a world full of prey.

"I will not disappoint mother"

Standing, Empress Leeya's robes shimmered with a metallic sheen, the fur pelt upon her shoulders covered her slightly weathered skin from the unwanted cold, Her hair braided into the crown, making sure it would never fall unless her head came with it. You always looked up to your mother, physically and emotionally, the rare moments of her being a mother where far in between but it was fine. It was always fine.

Long scarred fingers brushed lightly against your cheeks before falling to your wolf pelt covered shoulders. "My darling daughter, many people wish to see me dead, to see this kingdom fall into chaos. People profit from war, innocents cant survive and death is for the poor. That is one of the many burdens of ruling, looking over your shoulder constantly, never trusting a single person. Do you understand?"

You nodded, it was easy enough to get what she was saying, even though you had yet to find yourself in a situation of difficulty.

Nodding with you, your mother pulled back, the affection that was held on her face slipping. The Wolf Matriarch stood before you again. "This is your first lesson of becoming a ruler (Y/N), sacrifice."

With a wave of her hand, you bowed once more, taking three steps back before turning your back one last time on your mother and leaving the throne room. Your destination was to the ship docks, where a ship, with storm troopers and officers would take you to your new home. With your soon to be husband the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

This was sacrifice. 


	2. Fanged

Space was too large sometimes, but you were also sure this ship took up most of that space. 

The large Resurgent-class star destroyer was truly a sight to see through the rain clouds with every bust of lightening. The shiver you felt running down your spin was for sure because of the rain. Though, anyone would point out her wolf pelt kept her dry and warm at the same time. 

Arkanis guards in moonlit armor sounded behind you as they walked across the platform to the shuttle waiting.

Coming to a stop before 2 diplomatic officials and a military official with a squad of 12 storm troopers behind him you kept upright, while the guard to your right, stepped forward. 

“Presenting the Crown Princess of Arkanis, Her Royal Highness, Princess Y/N.” 

All the people before you bowed slightly at the waist, showing the respect deserved. Smiling you stepped forward to the 2 diplomatic escorts. 

“Greetings, Princess Y/N. My name is Terisa and this is Enric, I do hope that we will become well acquainted with one another on this trip. We are at your service.” 

Terisa, a woman with beautiful dark skin bowed again at the waist, her strong arms straight at her sides, when standing straight again you were able to see all the lovely hues of obsidian in her skin. Her hair a close cut of tight curls showed the many gold piercings that encircled her ears, dangling gold droplets that lay delicately upon her slender neck. 

The other person was more plain in looks but his cold grey eyes held the wisdom of his age. Thinning on the head, near balding, his face was covered with a scruffy bread and was peppered with salt and pepper. His skin definitely looked like the old whithered paper you’ve see in ancient tomes. “It is an honor your Royal Highness. My young colleague is correct in saying we are at your service. Please don't hesitant at letting us know if you need anything at all.” 

“Yes,” You say, making sure your are nothing but pleasant. “thank you for your time in planning all this. I’m sure I will find the accommodations more than satisfactory.” 

Enric nodded his head sagely and moved to the side, revealing a younger man with dark hair and a pale complexion, who saluted to you. Enric introduced him as Eli Vanto, a commanding officer on this particular star destroyer. Stepping forward to you, he clicked his heels and placed his arms behind his back, head held rather highly.

“Your Royal Highness, I would love to discuss the pleasantries of the weather, which I’m sure has been near constant for weeks, but we are on a tight schedule and departure must be made soon. If you would hurry with these droll introductions we shall be on our way.”

A little stunned at the rudeness in his voice and the neutral glaring coming from him, a little voice in your head warned to keep away from him. _Was all First Order officers this mean?_ You hoped not, your life was about to be filled with them.

Looking behind you one last time at the home you've known too long, you took a deep breath of the crisp air and slid your mask in place. Throwing your long hair over the shoulder you paced forward, taking a steps toward the shuttle. Passing through the two columns of troopers you had mild anxiety swell in your chest when you looked over your shoulder and in a voice that rang with the same authority your mother had spoke,

“With you going on explaining how we must hurry, am I to assume you are now the one holding up this shuttle Mr. Vanto? Hurry along now, I would very much like to retire soon.”

You refused to let people step on you, you refused to offer misplaced respect just because it was socially norm. People on this ship are bound to find that you have fangs and can skillfully use them, just as Vanto did moments ago. 

Looking back before the door closed on you within the cabin you caught the red faced glare of Eli Vanto before you smiled your fanged smile and went to find a comfortable seat.

_Fucking Nerf-Herder_


End file.
